Agridulce
by dark-slayer86
Summary: Las victorias no pueden ser completas... en el caso de Inu Yasha la lección puede ser muy dura, y difícil de aceptar. InuKag for ever!


Hola a todos es un placer para mí escribir de nuevo para simplemente estoy feliz... Bueno, se que mi especialidad es el humor pero la verdad es que intenté experimentar algo nuevo, algo más interesante, es por eso que les dejo mi propuesta...

* * *

**Agridulce **

**One-Shot Por Dark-Slayer86**

Lágrimas, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... señal de que todo había terminado. Después de una larga lucha por fin Naraku había sido derrotado... todo habría sido perfecto, todo, de no ser que ahoràsu testarudo corazón tedría que despedirse de alguien... tendría que aceptar la dura separación. ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Aceptar que se había equivocado?...¿Aceptar que después de todo, si era verdad que sentía algo por ella?... Era un tonto... un tonto por no haber admitido que, desde hace mucho tiempo, un vínculo más allá de la necesidad, y de la amistad habría surgido...

Recordaba aquel día... en que ella lloraba por el, ya que un yokai en forma de araña lo habría herido de gravedad... Ella no quiso dejarlo... simplemente no pudo...también recordó cuando le pidió recostarse en sus pienas... algo tan personal e intimo... pero que ayudó a reconfortarlo... También recordó a alguien más... la que había sido la primera que lo había hecho sentir ese cálido sentimiento en lo profundo... la que había sido muerta por aquel ser, que, hace unos momentos, acababa de sucumbir ante sus manos.

Después, ella resucitó, pero no volvió a ser la misma... aunque el nunca quiso admitirlo, solo se preservó aquel espíritu vengativo en medio del barro... aquella mujer bondadosa, se convirtió en un ser contradictorio, dispuesto a todo por llevarse su amado con ella, al mismo infierno de ser necesario...

Era increible el contraste entre estas dos mujeres: la niña venida desde el fondo del pozo, y la miko que el tanto amó... que al fin y al cabo, eran la misma escencia, bajo distinta envoltura... ¿Será por eso, la causa de su indecisión?

Fue la causa de mucho sufrimiento para la otra parte... primero, algunos celos, después simple resignación... aunque siempre mostrando aquella bella sonrisa...

Porque siempre, a pesar de su infortunio, de su enorme dolor, a el le mostraba una sonrisa.

¡Qué ciego había sido!... Darse cuenta ahora, que ya todo estaba perdido... si tan solo, si tan solo hubiese sido capás de hacer a un lado todo su orgullo, la historia hubiera sido diferente... Pero ahora, ahora ya no importaba lamentarse.

_-AGGGGGGGGGG... ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA!_

Silencio...

* * *

Después de aquel grito... no se oía nada, solo en viento que pasaba a través de los árboles, produciendo un leve silvido. 

El arrodillado...gravemente herido, y con lágrimas en los ojos... aquellas lágrimas que le ardían más que cualquier cortada que se hubiese hecho... y en sus brazos, aquella mujer... que tardíamente, había aceptado que amaba... dormía, dentro de un sueño profundo del que jamás despertaría... Ahora, que hubiese comprendido todo... era tarde para actuar...

_-Inu Yasha... No llores más..._

_-¿Kagome?..._

Al oir aquella conocidísima voz, Inu Yasha alzó la cabeza... era ella... pero... ¿Porqué estaba viendola parada a un costado soyo, siendo que en en estos momentos la cargaba sin vida?

_-Recuerda que lo quesentía por tí, me hacía sufrir al verte triste..._

Kagome se arrodilló y le secó sus lágrimas, Inu Yasha trató de tomar la mano de la chica, fija en su mejilla... pero fué inútil... la traspasó... Al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Inu Yasha miró interrogante a la joven... pero ella solamente le sonrió.

_-Kagome... yo..._

Ella, con un dedo, le tapó la boca... y hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza. Se acercó mas, y más.. hasta posar sus labios en los del hanyou. Fué rápido... y a pesar de ser solo un espíritu, Inu Yasha pudo jurar sentir su calidez perdida.

La chica se apartó de el, volviéndole a sonreir... y haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano, se dió vuelta.

_-Espera_

Kagome volteó comprensiva.

_-Yo quisiera, quisiera acompañarte... aunque fuese al mismo infierno..._

Ella lo miró con una tristeza infinita y bajó la mirada.

_-No es posible lo que me pides, Inu Yasha. Yo ya no pertenesco a este mundo... se que ella, Kikyou, alguna vez te lo propuso, pero yo no... simplemente no puedo... porque¿Sabes, tu lugar está aquí y ahora, con los vivos, no con una escencia distinta, no con la muerte... yo ya no puedo ofrecerte nada, no quiero vivir en aquel instante detenido... porque en ese aspecto... jamás podré ser como ella... Por eso debo de irme, al lugar donde pertenesco... aunque como ella... sólo quiera estar al lado de mi querido Inu Yasha._

Dicho esto, Inu Yasha bajó la cabeza, no quería aceptarlo, no ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros... Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de la joven como tratando que cuerpo y alma se juntaran de nuevo. Pero no pasaba nada.

Kagome se acercó, acarició la cabeza del hanyou como tratando de consolarlo...

_-Por favor, solo podré irme si me despides con una sonrisa._

Inu Yasha la miró y pudo ver la súplica en la mirada de la joven.

_-Adios... Kagome._

Kagome sonrió y la tristeza de su rostro desapareció por completo.

_-Adios, Inu Yasha._

Lo abrazó, y el solo sentía ese calor inmensamente agradable. Cerro los ojos, suplicando a todos los cielos que ese momento fuera enterno...

Silencio...

El viento sopla otra vez... y ahora es sentido por el hanyou... abre los ojos... y ella ya no está... se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

Sé que me quedó un poquitín trágico... pero creo que cumplió su cometido... espero que nadie quiera matarme después de esto... En fin, si tienen un comentario, aunque sea chiquito chiquito, lo esperaré gustosa... solo tienen que paretar el pequeño botoncito de allá abajo y hacer feliz un ratito a la que escribió esto. 

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
